ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends: The Unknown Track is an upcoming movie set to premiere in 2019. Plot Thomas wants to pull Percy's mail train really badly. He pleads Percy at Tidmouth Shed but Percy says no. Thomas felt cross so he took the mail trucks himself. Percy tried to catch him but the turntable was broken. Meanwhile, Thomas snook into a siding. A little lavender engine was there. She had a flatbead behind her. It was Rosie. Rosie had Renehas on the flatbead. They told Thomas about a new engine named Lucas. He had derailed Rosie earlier by scaring her and he had hid Rheneas' parcels in a tunnel. They both wanted Thomas' help. Thomas puffed away. He had forgotten about the mail train. Thomas keeps discovering Lucas' plans so he keeps stopping them. But this just makes Lucas more cross. So he forced Billy into getting Thomas scrapped. Billy didn't want to but Lucas said he could be in charge if he did. Billy changed his mind. He first left Annie and Clarabel under a coal hopper while they where sleeping. Coal poured over them and Billy told The Fat Controller. He said it was Thomas who did it. Billy then made stone trucks crash into Thomas' birth at Tidmouth Sheds. Stones blocked the entrance and some of the wall on the sheds broke. The turntable was also jammed because a truck got caught in it. Finally, Billy shunted Thomas to the smelters yard while he was asleep. He shut the entrance doors and then told The Fat Controller he wanted to be scrapped. The Fat Controller went to the smelters yard. He saw Thomas under the claw. Billy smiled. He knew the plan was working. The next day, The Fat Controller brought Rocky to the shunting yards. Rocky lifted Billy up from the tracks and placed him on a flatbead. Edward took the flatbead to the sheds. Billy was sad. He cried for help but no one listened. Thomas was watching from a siding. A whistle blew behind him. He was startled. The engine was an orange tank engine, just like Billy. Her name was Sophie. She was taking over Billy while he was in the sheds. She blew her whistle so loudly that even Gordon was startled. He thought that was his signal to leave so he chuffed away quickly. Thomas had to laugh. Sophie left the siding to do some work. She was patient and listened to other engines. She did a splendid job. She was not like Billy at all. It was soon time to go home. Thomas was shocked when he arrived at Tidmouth Sheds. Henry told Thomas about Billy and the trucks. Now Thomas wasn't sad, he was cross. He had to spend the night at the quarry. But Bill and Ben keept tricking Thomas. Mavis' scolding towards the twins wouldn't stop either. By the time it was morning, Thomas was extremely tired. He couldn't even see the tracks properly. He wished Billy left Sodor. But he didn't know that it was Lucas who tricked Billy into acting bad. No one did. But Rosie and Rheneas were suspicious. It wasn't like Billy to act mean. Emily was traveling across the Sodor Suspension Bridge when Billy puffed up. Billy had gone out of his sheds without telling anyone. Emily blew steam all over poor Billy. Billy was dizzy and he couldn't see the tracks properly. He wished he hadn't listened to Lucas. Billy carried on going to the Wharf. Engines kept staring at him in anger.''' '''At the Wharf, Skarloey was angry to see Billy. Peter Sam and Duncan were both very cross. Lucas laughed quietly. Billy approached Lucas. He started complaining about what he did. Luke and Millie were surprised. They both said Lucas wasn't like that. Billy was cross. He was so cross that he attempted to go on the narrow gauge tracks. But as soon as he went on them, he couldn't puff forward. Mr. Percival saw and rang The Fat Controller. Soon, Winston pulled up with The Fat Controller. Billy was sent to sleep at the smelters yard at night. Rosie told Molly what Billy had done. She wasn't sure if what had happened was Billy's fault. Whiff was listening in. He finally mentioned Lucas and Rosie was shocked. She was now sure Lucas had done something. She puffed back to find The Fat Controller but Hector was in the way. Molly bumped into him and the pair derailed. Rosie went to the docks to get Rocky. Luckily, Rosie and Hector were lifted back onto the track. Wood tumbled down Gordon's Hill. Hiro saw and the wood pieces got caught in his wheels. Hiro went faster and faster across the Sodor rails. A tank engine raced after Hiro. Eventually, Hiro's wheels stopped turning at Knapford. Billy came up behind him. The Fat Controller saw him. He angrily sent him back to his shed. Rosie was in the shed. She wanted to reveal Lucas' evil plot to The Fat Controller so she puffed out of her shed really quickly. However, the door wasn't fully opened which resulted in Rosie getting the doors to fly in the air. The doors crashed into Gordon's funnel. Gordon puffed really hard and the steam from his funnel caused the doors to hit Henry's buffers. The doors just kept going from one engine to another. Rosie zoomed away from the shed. Billy angrily steamed away from Knapford. Thomas was next to Rosie. He puffed forward and started pushing Billy across the island. He was taken across bridges, through tunnels and down hills. At a forest, Thomas pushed him very hard that he crashed into the trees off the rails. Thomas now felt very happy. Toby was in the coaling plant. He was put on the tipper by mistake. He felt very dizzy. James helped him down. Thomas had a naughty idea. He coupled up to Billy and then he got him onto the tracks. Straight away, Thomas pushed Billy around once again. A ditch was around the bend. Stanley was in the way but Thomas couldn't see. Billy crashed into Stanley and the two rolled down the muddy ditch. Sir Handel was working. He passed the Castle surrounded by track and water. Then, he heard a strange whistle. He followed the sound of the whistle. He arrived at the Wharf. Flour was all over the place. An engine was blowing their whistle. Flour jammed the engine's whistle. The engine looked like Lucas. Sir Handel had felt scared. His boiler was shaking and even Madge saw Lucas. Madge slipped on some water on the road because she was scared. She crashed into some bushes. Lucas steamed away cheekily. Later, Mr Percival arrived to the Wharf onboard Sophie's cab. He was cross. He told Madge to ne more careful and he told Sir Handel to stop crashing into trucks. Lucas giggled. But even Duncan was disgusted. Sophie took Mr Percival away and all the engines looked at Sophie. Jeremy who was in the sky swooped low and told Lucas he was a foolish engine. Thomas was crossing Sodor Bridge. He noticed something peculiar. An extra track appeared to lead into some bushes. Thomas was curious so he went into the bushes. The long branches broke the coupling from Annie and Clarabel, causing them to roll back. Thomas thought this track was similar to the track at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre which led to Misty Island. He was excited. Thomas saw Henrietta resting in a nearby track. He thought this track could be somewhere Toby usually visited. He puffed up but he had to go right. The left tracks were narrow gauge tracks. A platform was up ahead. Thomas puffed alongside it. Vines covered the station behind the platform. A gust of wind blew some leaves away from a sign which read, "Mina Station". Thomas was about to puff deeper into the forest when all of a sudden, three yellow engines blocked the line. They went closer to Thomas so he would back away. However, Thomas bravely bashed one of the minions into a bush. The two other minions hid in the forest, feeling terrified. However, one purposely knocked a truck onto the floor. Paint exited the bucket and splashed the track. Thomas decided to go forward but the paint caused him to derail. He then fell into a ditch. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Gordon * Henry * Emily * Toby * Rosie * Molly * Whiff * Billy * Bill and Ben * Hiro * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Luke * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Hector * Madge * Jeremy * The Fat Controller * Janes (doesn't speak) * Edward (doesn't speak) * Flora (doesn't speak) * Winston (doesn't speak) * Peter Sam (doesn't speak) * Duncan (doesn't speak) * Henrietta (doesn't speak) * James (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Fearless Freddie (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Harold (cameo) Characters introduced * Lucas - a grey narrow gauge steam engine. * Sophie - an orange steam train * Minions - evil, yellow engines from the forest. * Cadence - an engine who wants to escape the forest. Songs * He's Trouble For Sodor Trivia * This movie will have Sharon Miller return for writing the script. The original TV show models will also be used instead of CGI. * This special won't feature Rebecca and Nia. Edward and Henry will return to Tidmouth Sheds and re-join the Steam Team. This movie will most likely take place before Big World! Big Adventures! because of this. * Rosie appears in her lavender livery in this movie. This suggests the movie takes place before Journey Beyond Sodor. * The Children that sang the songs during the model era of the TV series will return to sing songs for this special. * References to Thomas movies are made in this movie. Thomas taking Percy's mail trucks is similar to Hero of the Rails. And Billy and Stanley falling in the ditch is similar to The Great Discovery in which Thomas rolls down a ditch. * Tuneful Toots is referenced when Sir Handel hears a whistle at the castle. Category:2019 Films Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:LeniLoud99's ideas